Le combat de l'amnésie
by Whisper-to-my-ear
Summary: Après son long coma Mily se réveille non sans aucune séquelles, avec plusieurs anomalies cérébrales au niveaux de la mémoire. L'hôpital la garda dans ses locaux jusqu'à se qu'une "famille" d'accueil l'accepte elle et son passé. Mais est-se-que cette "famille" acceptera de l'accompagner dans son futur ou la délaissera face à la dure réalité? Os qui j'espère vous plaira D


**Le combat de l'amnésie.**

-Bip-Bip-Bip. _**Faisait un bruit insupportable.**_

Ce bruit retendait dans toute la pièce, on entendait aussi un résonnement de respiration régulière. Une jeune fille aux cheveux blancs était allongée sous un drap se trouvant sur un lit entouré de barrières de sécurité en fer. L'atmosphère était toujours calme, paisible, le seuls bruit parasite qui gâchait cette ambiance était les infirmières qui venaient pour le ménage et les médecins pour leurs diagnostics et pour les perfusions. Cette jeune fille âgée de seulement 14 ans était dans cet état de coma depuis maintenant à peu près un an. Pas une seconde elle s'était réveillée, chose qui inquiètait peu à peu les médecins. D'ailleurs ils avaient prit la décision qui est que si elle ne se réveillée pas les deux semaines qui suivent ils la débrancheront, vue qu'il n'y avait plus de famille pour le décider.

Les deux semaines passèrent et aucun signe de conscience chez la jeune fille. Les médecins étaient là, prêts à la débrancher. Une habitude était prise dans cet hôpital : quand ils débranchent un patient une minute de silence avec les yeux fermés en mémoire de la personne avant de lui coupé la vie. Seulement à peine la minute finie qu'une larme se fit voir sur le visage de l'adolescente, puis une accélération du rythme cardiaque chez cette dernière se déclencha.

Sous la stupéfaction de tout le monde la fille se releva brusquement en s'étouffant et en enlevant le masque qui lui avait permit de respirer pendant tout son temps de coma. De ses yeux gris argenté elle analysa le lieu dans lequel elle se trouve, elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre où elle était. Aucun bruit ne se trouvait dans la pièce, juste des regards choqués et un incompréhensif. Le plus compétant des médecins fini par réagir et expliqua la situation depuis le début.

-Bonjour mademoiselle, je vais éclaircir votre vision des choses si vous le voulez bien_**.**__**Avait il dit d'un professionnel.**_

La blanche fit un oui de la tête pour inciter son interlocuteur à continuer. Elle ne comprenait pas grand-chose sur la situation présente.

-Cela fait presque un an que vous êtes dans le coma, vous rappelez vous pour qu'elle raison ?

Comme il y a quelques seconde elle fis un geste de la tête mais cette fois disant ''non''. Elle ne se rappelait de rien, de se qu'il c'était passé pour arriver là, ou même bien avant.

-Selon des passants une voiture vous aurait renversée ainsi que vos parents qui malheureusement ont succombais à leurs blessures. Cet accident vous a plongé dans un profond coma dont vous êtes restées enfermez pendant un an.

Après avoir fini son explication il attendit de voir la réaction de la jeune fille, qui comme il le pensait ne réagissait pas à son annonce surement ne voulant pas le croire ou alors juste qu'elle ne réalisait pas.

N'attendant pas plus longtemps les médecins lui firent passer une multitude de test que se soit pour le corps que pour le mental. Leur diagnostique fut clair, aucune séquelle au niveau du corps mais au niveau du mental ce fut autre chose. Elle était atteinte d'une amnésie, qui pouvait être permanente ou au contraire pas. Mais ce serait long de lui faire revenir ses souvenirs.

La journée passa et le chef d'établissement eu décidé de la garder un petit moment le temps qu'elle puisse être placée dans une famille d'accueil. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser aller directement dans un foyer pour orphelin car sa santé cérébrale était trop fragile. Pour les médecins eux avait arrêter la plus part de leur examen mais continuer à la surveiller pour éviter toute possibilité de retour au coma ou même de malaise.

Les jours passa et Mily ne décrocha pas un seul mot depuis sont réveil. Malgré les efforts des infirmières pour lui parler, rien ne fit. Tout le monde se demandait comment une personne autre que muette ne pouvait pas parler volontairement. Certains demandaient même si elle n'avait pas perdu cette capacité, mais des résultats avait bien prouvé qu'à se niveau il n'y avait aucune déficience. C'était donc une chose voulu de sa part, pour des raisons incomprises pour certains.

Durant l'après midi une vieille dame, habillé de la même façon que les patients de cet hôpital avait toqué à la chambre de Mily. Elle c'était installé près du lit ou reposer notre blanche au yeux d'argent. L'adolescente la regardait, une vieille femme plutôt petite et large, de court cheveux blanc dégarnie lui retombant sur le front . De sa main droit elle tenait une barre en fer sur roulette surmonté d'une perfusion relier à son avant bras. Sa main gauche elle était juste posais sur l'un de ses cuisses.

Plusieurs personnes passa devant la chambre en jetant quelque coups d'œil et se demandaient qu'elle discutions elles pourraient avoir car oui, aucune des deux ne parlaient, serte la plus âgée l'était évidement plus mais tout de même.

Mily se demandait se que pouvait bien vouloir cette personne à son chevet. Elle se contente de la fixer sans rien dire, l'air que donner la vieille dame était très familial, oui familial est le mot qui lui était venu à l'esprit.

-Ma pauvre enfant qu'est se qu'il a bien pu t'arriver pour que tu arrives dans un endroit pareil pour autant de temps ? _**Lui avait demandait la mamie en posant sa main fripé sur le bras de l'adolescente.**_  
-Je ne sais pas ..._**Lui répondis Mily d'une petite voix, n'ayant pas fait cela depuis guère longtemps elle se rappela peu à peu des intonations de sa voix qui lui bourdonné dans les oreilles.**_

Mily avait pour la première fois dit quelque chose, elle l'avait dit car cette vieille dame lui inspirait confiance, et une impression de bien être en l'ayant à ses côtés. Elle appris à reconnaître ce premier sentiment de confort.

-J'espère que tu pourras très vite partir de cet hôpital qui n'est pas un endroit pour une jeune fille. _**Disait elle un fin sourire sur ses lèvres fines et rosies.**_  
-Pourquoi vous êtes là vous ? _**Posa la blanche comme question le visage sans expression et d'une voix neutre**_**.**  
-C'est une longue histoire, je suis très malade depuis bien longtemps mon enfant. Il ne me reste d'ailleurs plus longtemps à vivre. _**Arrivait elle à dire en gardant le sourire.**_

Mily ne répondit pas, elle avait juste entrouvert la bouche et haussé les sourcils, un autre sentiment venait de faire son apparition : La peine. Elle ne se rendait pas vraiment conte de se qu'il passait dans sa tête mais elle s'en fichait pas mal. La mamie lui proposa de sortir de cet atmosphère médical et de se promener dans le grand jardin de l'hôpital.

Le ciel était bleu, l'herbe verte, les oiseaux chantaient et un doux vent câlinait les deux femme qui c'étaient assises sur un banc de bois. L'été c'était installé et il se faisait bien voir. La vieille femme engagea la conversation sous les yeux interrogateurs des autres patients. Mily c'était laissée allé dans la conversation et parlé à sa guise avec son interlocutrice. Elle lui expliqua se que lui avait dit les médecins à son réveil et par rapport à son amnésie. La senior lui demanda par la suite si c'était juste ses souvenirs qui était parti ou s'il y avait aussi sa culture et son savoir vivre. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre la dame du nom d'Anne lui posa des questions de culture générale dont l'adolescente réussi à répondre avec grande facilité.

Elles avaient continuées à parler jusqu'au début de soirée où elle sont retournées toute deux dans leur chambre respective. Mily commençait à reprendre de l'expression quand elle était en présence d'Anne. Elle parlait de plus en plus avec la mamie et commençais à peine avec les médecins.

Les jours passe ainsi que les semaines, aucune famille d'accueil n'avait fait de demande pour Mily,se qui d'ailleurs l'enchantait. Elle se trouvait bien ici pas pour l'hôpital pas pour les médicaments, ni l'odeur, ni les médecins mais pour la vieille dame. Elle étaient devenu très proche toute les deux, malgré les quelque générations qui les séparés elles étaient comme amis. La jeunette avait fini tout les examens pour sa santé, elle en était contente, c'était le cas de le dire.

Elle c'était rué de la salle d'examen pour aller dans la chambre d'Anne lui annoncé la bonne nouvelle, quand elle y arrivait une aide soignante était en train de ranger la chambre. Plus rien, il n'y avait plus rien dans la chambre. Elle s'eu mis a courir vers l'accueil de l'hôpital qui lui avait dit qu'elle attendait à l'extérieur une ambulance pour l'amener vers un autre hôpital. Mily n'attendu pas t'entendre la suite et se dirigea vers la sortir à toute allure. Elle vue la vieille dame monter dans l'ambulance et lui lancer un sourire avant de s'asseoir toujours accompagnée de sa perfusion.

La blanche voulu la rejoindre et traverser sa route mais deux bras la tira en arrière et elle vue la voiture qui l'aurait écraser si l'homme n'était pas la.

-Anne !_**Avait elle criée en ayant les larmes aux yeux.**_

Anne lui avait fait un dernier sourire et une larme lui avait coulé le long du visage avant que les portent ne se fermes et qu'elle parte . Mily se retenait de lâcher l'eau qui luisais dans ses yeux, elle ne savait pas se qu'elle ressentait, c'était nouveaux et désagréable.

L'homme qui lui avait très certainement sauvé la vie lâcha et la jeune se tourna vers lui. Elle était comme détruite, elle se sentait trahi par la seule personne qu'elle aimait. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi elle était parti et pourquoi elle l'avait abandonné.

-Ca va petite ? _**Lui avait demandé l'homme.**_

Mily répondu que d'un « oui » de la tête, une sorte de boule c'était logé dans sa gorge. Elle savait que si elle parlait sa voix aller craquer et ça elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne connaissais pas l'homme mais il eu un élan de gentillesse et de bravoure, dont elle voulu lui remercie. Elle le regarda, il était grand bien plus qu'elle, plus vieux aussi dans la trentaine, roux, une triple cicatrice sur l'oeil gauche et plutôt barac. Il portait un petit sourire avant de poser sa main sur la tête de l'amnésique, puis il parti vers les locaux de l'hôpital.

L'adolescente s'y était elle aussi rendu pour demandait où Anne allé et si elle reviendrait, une infirmière lui avait répondu qu'elle ne savait pas mais que le directeur demandait à lui parler. C'est alors qu'elle s'y dirigea d'un pas inquiet. Quand elle arriva devant la porte elle donna deux coup et l'ouvrit quand elle en eu l'autorisation.

-Ha Mily, assis toi.**L'avait invité le directeur****.**  
-Pourquoi Anne est parti ?  
-Je pense que tu comprendra très facilement dans cette lettre, elle est d'Anne libre à toi de la lire ici ou en dehors de mon bureau, mais je voulais aussi t'informer qu'une famille voudrait te rencontrer demain dans la matinée pour envisager de te prendre avec eux.

La jeune fille ne voulait pas qu'on l'adopte mais elle savait bien qu'elle n'y pouvait rien et que si ça devait se passer ça se passerai. Elle avait prit la lettre et était sorti du bureau pour se poser au sol dans un couloir tranquille pour la lire.

**« Mily, si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je suis parti. Je t'ai appris à accumulé chaque expressions, je t'ai aidé quand tu en avais besoin, on a beaucoup rigolé toute les deux. Mais j'ai le regret de te dire que ça ne pourra plus jamais être possible dans la mesure du possible. La prochaine fois que l'on se verra j'espère que ça sera dans longtemps. Je sais que tu t'es beaucoup accrochée à moi, que quand j'ai du partir tu as du ressentir de la peur comme quand on était allé au voir ce film d'horreur au cinéma. La dernière chose que j'ai à t'apprendre c'est la tristesse : Tu dois déjà la ressentir avant même que je t'annonce la cause de mon départ, je suis désolé de se que je te fais subir mais je suis contente de savoir que je peu partir en t'apprenant un dernière chose, essaie de le penser comme moi. Je ne vais pas m'éterniser et te dire pourquoi, en réalité j'ai demandé à changer d'établissement pour pas que tu n'es à voir ma dépouille, oui tu as bien lu. Je souffre trop et le mieux pour moi est de partir de ce monde. Je voudrai que tu ne souffres pas trop de mon départ mais je ne me voile pas la face. Je suis heureuse de ma vie, je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontré toi Mily et d'avoir pu passer de bons moments qui seront surement gravés dans ta mémoire. Ta vie ne sera pas la plus rose qu'il puisse exister mais il faut que tu restes forte, j'espère que tu vas tomber sur la meilleur famille qu'il soit et qu'ils pourront t'aider dans ton parcourt scolaire, professionnel et dans ton amnésie. Je te souhaite un bel avenir et que tu t'épanouisse.**

**Je t'ai aimée, Anne »**

Quand Mily eu finir de lire ses mains c'était déjà mise à trembler et ses yeux à pleurer, ce n'était qu'à la fin de la lettre qu'elles commenças à couler. Elle n'en revenait pas, elle ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle allé mourir volontairement. Elle recroquevilla sur ses genoux et pleura dans son coin. Elle avait essayer de se calmer mais en vain avant quelque heures. Se qui la fit sortir de trou était l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie durant l'après midi. Il était accroupi devant elle une main posé sur la tête. Quand elle se releva il prit la parole.

-Ca va aller petite ? Pourquoi tu es dans cet état ?**_Lui avait il dit en gardant le même sourire que dans la rue_****_._**  
-N-non ... _**répondit elle avec difficulté.**_  
-Comment tu t'appelles ?  
-Mily et vous ?  
-Shanks Akagami. Mais quel est ton nom de famille Mily?  
-J'en ai pas, j'ai plus de famille.

C'est en disant ça que la blanche se senti encore plus mal, elle ne c'était jamais rendu compte que le manque de famille était douloureux. Maintenant elle était seule, elle ne voulait pas, elle voulait une personne pour l'aimer et l'aider à comprendre des choses. Elle voulait une personne qui l'accompagne et à qui elle pourrait accepter de s'accrocher et de se confier, malgré la tragédie qui était tombé sur elle par rapport à Anne.  
Le rouquin lui avait demandé si elle voulait de sa présence ou si elle préférait rester seule dans son coin à dépasser son immense tristesse. N'ayant pas de réponse il frotta amicalement sa main sur la tête de la jeunette avant de se lever et de s'apprêter à partir si elle ne lui avait pas attrapé le bas du pantalon. Elle relever la tête et d'une voix tremblante elle lui demanda de rester avec elle, l'adulte n'en voyant pas d'inconvenant et ne travaillant pas ce jour ci accepta et resta avec elle.

Ils sont donc resté tout deux assis l'un à côté de l'autre à discuter, de l'accident qu'elle lui avait raconté, son amnésie, Anne, et de son futur adoptement qu'elle redoutait. Shanks avait essayer de la rassurer t'en bien que mal en disant que ça ne serait pas catastrophique et que s'ils voulaient un enfant c''étaient car ils les aimaient. Mais malgré tout elle n'arriver pas à l'admettre elle préféré rester ici, elle voulait d'une famille que elle choisirait pour être le mieux possible. Akagami comprenait et aurait aimer lui dire quelque chose mais rien ne venait, il passa donc son bras derrière ses épaules et la ramena vers lui dans un mouvement protecteur dont elle se laissa faire. Ils se laissèrent allé comme ça jusqu'à se que l'estomac du rouquain ne se mette à gargouiller de faim. Mily souris à l'entente de ce bruit et il lui proposa d'aller manger avec lui au restaurant. Ayant un minimum de bon sens Mily refusa car au fond elle ne le connaissais pas et elle ne voulait pas faire payer une personne comme ça. Ne cherchant pas a comprendre Shanks se leva ainsi que la blanche pour se diriger vers la sortie et il lui souhaita une bonne soirée et peut être de tomber sur une bonne famille avant de lui embrasser le haut de la tête et de partir dans une direction que Mily ne connaissait pas.

Peu après son départ l'ado se senti seule et alla dans sa chambre pour attendre l'infirmière lui apporter à manger. Elle eu un regret en voyant la nourriture peu appétissante arriver sous son nez, elle aurait préférer suivre Shanks qui lui était plus gentil que les médecins et infirmières avec leur piqûre et leur nourriture immangeable.

Elle ne tarda pas à rester éveiller ne voulant pas penser à se qu'il se passerait durant la matinée du lendemain, et à l'événement de la journée en en ayant déjà assez souffert. Le jour suivant le directeur lui-même venu la réveiller disant que ses futurs parents étaient déjà présents et qu'ils signaient les formulaire à l'accueil. Il l'informa qu'on lui avait préparé ses peu d'affaires dans une valise.

A son arrivé à l'accueil elle vit un couple, qui était ses futurs parents. Ils étaient plutôt classes, l'homme portait un ensemble de costard et sa femme un robe mis longue noire fendu sur le côté. Elle aurait aimer des gens simples mais bon, tel était le destin. Elle se dirigea donc vers eux par obligation, et les saluas. Tout deux la regarda de hauts, comme leur rangs surement, c'était surement l'une des choses qu'elle ne supportait pas.

Elle se dirigea vers l'extérieur avec sa valise en protestant qu'elle les attendait dehors. Elle c'était posée sur un banc au soleil et scrutait les passants sur le bord de la route, une petite touffe rousse lui attira l'œil, elle força un peu sur ses yeux et reconnu le beau sourire de Shanks, ça allé être la seule bonne chose de sa journée. Elle espérait qu'il allait venir la voir et c'est bien se qu'il se passa. Elle voulait aussi espérer qu'il la prenne avec elle mais c'était impossible.

Il l'avait salué gentiment et lui avait tendu un petit bouquet de fleur puis il s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Alors cette famille ? _**D'un ton interrogateur.**_  
-Des gens avec des manières et qui regarde les gens de haut... Malheureusement ... J'aurais aimer tomber sur des gens comme toi... _**Avait elle dit d'une voix pleine de peine.**_  
-J'aurais bien aimer mais c'est comme ça, tu veux mon numéro au cas où tu as besoin de quelque chose ?  
-Je n'ai pas de téléphone ...  
-Je peu te le donner quand même, ils doivent bien avoir un fixe chez eux.  
-Oui surement.

Il avait donc écris un numéro sur le bras de Mily en guise de feuille qu'elle recouvra avec sa manche. Ils furent interrompu par les « parents » de la blanche. Cette dernière murmura à son nouvel ami qu'elle ne voulait pas y aller.

-Ne vous approchez pas de ma fille ! _**Avait dit l'homme en prenant Shanks de haut.**_  
-Ho, excusez moi monsieur. _**Lui répondit avec moquerie.**_

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux blanc de Mily en lui offrant un sourire et il parti par la suite. Cette dernière pris sa valise et se dirigea vers les personnes avec qui elle doit vivre mais qu'elle déteste déjà.

En arrivant à la voiture elle posa sa valise dans le coffre et monta à l'arrière son bouquet à la main. La voiture démarra et parti, c'était le regard déjà nostalgique qu'elle fixa les lieux desquels elle s'éloignait. La voiture passa devant Shanks à qui elle lança un regard des plus tristes, en signe de retour il indiqua son bras pour dire surement qu'elle pouvait l'appeler comme il lui avait dit.

Les minutes passa puis la voiture s'arrêta devant un grand immeuble luxueux c'est la qu'elle se rendu compte qu'elle n'arrivait pas ouvert la bouche ni même écoutée se que se disaient entre eux les deux adultes. Elle descendit en dernière de la voiture prit sa valise et les suivis jusqu'à l'ascenseur où son « père » lui annonça en quelque sorte la couleur.

-Je m'appelle Marc et ma cher femme Mari. Quand tu nous parlera tu devras baisser les yeux, nous ne sommes pas de la même classe sociale. Tu devras chaque jours faire le ménage dans toute la maison. Tout les soirs tu devras t'enfermer dans ta chambre et ne pas faire de bruit. A notre arrivé tu devras nous saluer et tu devras aussi nous vouvoyer. Est-ce bien compris ? _**Avait il dit ça de la façon la plus autoritaire qu'elle avait entendu.**_  
-Et puis quoi encore ? _**Disait elle en haussant les sourcils.**_  
-Tu oses ? **_dit sa femme en levant la main et lui mis une gifle_**_._ Respecte nous insolente, ça devrait être un honneur de nous avoir comme parents.  
-Shanks aurait était bien mieux que vous... Vous être pitoyable. _**En se tenant la joue rosi et enflé.**_

Le mari lui en remit une autre avant d'arriver a leur étage. Elle les suivi derrière puis entra, Mari l'amena dans sa chambre et lui ordonna d'y rester jusqu'au repas qu'elle prendra seule. Elle obéissa volontairement ne voulant pas passer une minutes de plus en leur compagnie. Elle lâcha sa valise posa les fleurs sur la table de chevet et s'allongea sur le lit double. La chambre était spacieuse, composée d'une grande armoire, d'un bureau, d'une commode et d'une table de chevet. Sur le bureau se trouvait un ordinateur blanc, elle s'en approcha, posa délicatement ses doigts déçu et elle eu comme un pincement au cœur, elle se figea et des images défila devant ses yeux. Elle était comme déportée dans un autre monde. Il y avait une petite famille, dans cette famille elle c'était reconnu, petite avec les yeux gris et les cheveux blanc. Les larmes lui monta aux yeux. Elle regarda la scène, elle assise sur les genoux de son vrai père avait elle présumait plutôt grand brun, un sourire rayonnant et des yeux gris comme elle, à côté sa mère avec les cheveux blanc, des yeux noisettes habillé d'une longue robe blanche elle aussi, montrant son ventre bien arrondit, ils étaient devant un ordinateur à regarder un film. Les larmes coula en se disant que ces personnes aux allures adorables n'étaient plus de ce monde et que dans le ventre de sa mère se trouvait surement un bébé, un petit frère ou une petite sœur à elle.

Elle revenu un instant plus tard à la réalité, les larmes étaient vraiment coulées. Elle s'assise sur la chaise, posa ses coudes sur le bureaux et mis sa tête dans ses mains. Elle réfléchissait, sans vain malheureusement. Elle voudrais se rappeler de tout même si ça devait faire mal.

Elle resta dans ses pensés jusqu'à se que l'on frappe à sa porte pour annoncer son repas. Elle sorti donc et s'engagea dans le couloir sans aucun conviction jusqu'à arriver au salon ou se trouvait son assiette sur une table en verre. Elle se déposa sur la chaise et entama son repas.

-Nous partons travailler, comme nous te lavons dis, tu vas faire le ménage et la vaisselle. **_Avait dit "sa mère"avant de mettre sa veste et de partir avec son mari en fermant la porte_**_._

Mily mangea tranquillement en cherchant du coin de l'œil s'il y avait un téléphone fixe dans l'espoir de pouvoir appeler Shanks. Bien évidement il y en avait un sur le meuble qui était surplombé par la télévision.

C'est quand elle eu fini son assiette de patte et de viande elle prit le téléphone et composa le numéro de Shanks inscrit sur son bras, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure elle voulait qu'il réponde, alors quant elle entendu sa voix la pression redescendu. Elle expliqua qu'elle était contente de lui parler avant de dire le comportement de Marc et Marie envers elle et se qu'ils voulaient d'elle, et aussi de sa vision. Ils parlèrent comme ça pendent de longue minutes et Shanks fini par lui dire de rester calme et qu'il allait essayer de la faire sortir de là mais que pour l'instant elle devrait obéir même si elle ne le voulait pas. C'est après cette discutions qui l'apaisa qu'elle raccrocha et alla fais le ménage et la vaisselle.

Des semaines passa, 8 pour être exact qu'elle vivait un pur enfers, tout les jours Marc venait lui affliger des coups sans raison, tout les jours elle mangea seule, tout les jours elle faisait le ménage, tout les jours elle appelait Shanks pour tout lui raconter, en sachant cela il s'énerva un peu plus chaque les jours elle avait une vision différente de sa jeunesse en rapport avec des objets du quotidien qu'elle utilisait, elle écrivait tout dans des documents pour pouvoir s'en rappeler . Tout les jours elle souffrait elle voulait juste partir de cet endroit, mais elle restait forte comme lui avait dit la lettre de Anne qu'elle lisait tout les jours.

Un jour Shanks lui avait dit qu'il avait trouvé une solution pour qu'il puisse la sortir de là. Le lendemain elle avait déjà fait ses affaires et avait laissé allumé son ordinateur avec la webcam toujours fixé sur elle. Elle dormait encore quand Marc et Marie était rentrés dans sa chambre, il commençait à crier pour la réveiller avant de commencer à la frapper pendant qu'elle se recroquevillé sur elle les larmes aux yeux.

Elle ne sait pas quant ils se sont arrêtés mais ils ne lui avait jamais fait aussi mal. Quand elle entendit la porte d'entré se fermer elle se leva et alla sur son ordinateur en ayant du sang qui dégouliné le long de son visage.

-Voici se que je dois supporter chaque jour.**_Avant d'arrêter la caméra_****_._**

Elle se dirigea en boitant vers la salle de bain, se désinfecta les plais avant de rentrer nu dans la douche et de s'enlever la transpiration de la nuit et le suis qui était sur son corps. Elle sorti pour s'habiller d'un long pull  
ample lui couvrant les plais que lui avait acheté Shanks et envoyer par la poste il y a quelque jours, d'un short  
bleu décoloré tirant vers le blanc et d'une paire de basket noire. Elle était arrivé à cacher tout les hématomes et blessures.

La blanche n'arrivait pas à y croire, elle allait enfin sortir de son cauchemar et elle allait pouvoir voir la personne qui lui manquait le plus, elle voulait le revoir et au plus vite, pour cela elle l'appela le plus vite possible pour le remercier et lui annoncer qu'elle avait tout filmé et que ses affaires étaient prête tout comme elle à partir de cet appartement, qui lui était maudit.

Une demi heure passa et le rouquin devant sa voiture était au pieds de l'immeuble à attendre l'adolescente avec autant d'impatiente qu'elle. A son arrivé à l'extérieur se fut pour elle une sorte de délivrance, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'était pas sortir le soleil, ça aussi lui avait manquer, elle était devenu aussi blanche qu'un cachet d'aspirine.

A leur retrouvaille chez Mily les larmes ne pouvaient que couler de bonheur, la fille aux yeux argenté se jeta dans les bras du grand roux et elle ne voulu plus le lâcher se sentant comme rassuré et protégé de toute la douleur que pouvait affliger ses immondes personnes.

Devant bien se lâcher ils montèrent dans la voiture et ils allèrent vers le commissariat de la ville. A leur arrivé le roux prit l'ordinateur et alla à l'accueil demandant une procédure de plainte. Se qui les conduit vers un officier dans un bureau à qui il montra la vidéo et en expliquant que ces personnes l'avaient adopter pour la traiter comme une chienne et comme femme de ménage et non comme une fille. Les accusations étaient grave et prouvée. Le policier affirma que si elle voulait elle pouvait décider de loger chez Shanks mais que si elle voulait y rester ils devrait faire une procédure. Il informa aussi que la plainte allé être lancé et qu'ils allaient finir devant le juge sans que Mily ne soit là car l'ordinateur suffisait.

C'est peu après leur départ que le grand roux lui annonça qu'il avait déjà fait la procédure et qu'il attendait juste de pouvoir l'envoyer. Pour Mily se fut la plus belle nouvelle qu'elle eu depuis son réveil de coma, elle n'en revenait pas, mais pourtant c'était bien réel. Dans la voiture elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et de le remercier de l'avoir sorti de là.

Il lui annonça que chez lui il ne serait pas que tout les deux et qu'il y avait son conjoint qui vivait avec lui. Oui son conjoint, ils étaient gay et le vivaient très bien. Cela ne dérangea nullement Mily ni même la choqua. Ils arrivèrent et son sourire s'agrandissait encore plus en voyant la maison qui était du même type que la sienne qu'elle voyait dans ses visions. Et quand elle y rentra elle remarqua que c'était un intérieur simple comme l'était Shanks, simple mais à la fois différent.

Derrière elle une personne avait fait son apparition, c'était un homme, grand de corpulence musclé, les cheveux court fins noirs, des yeux hors du commun jaune ors, une petite moustache et barbe noire. Il avait le visage un peu fermé et froid.

-Tu l'as ramener ta gosse. _**Avait il dit dans un soupir.**_  
-Et oui. _**Disait Shanks en passant un main dans ses cheveux**__**.**_ Alors Mily voici Mihawk mon mari et Mihawk voici Mily.  
-Salut. **_Salua Mily._**  
-Bonjour.**_Répondit il en l'examinant._** Tu es bien comme il t'avait décris.

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre alors elle se contenta de sourire avant de retourner son attention sur Shanks qui lui prit sa valise pour l'amener dans un chambre et lui fit visiter les lieux. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir vivre ici car dans un sens elle avait choisi sa famille et elle savait qu'ils ne lui ferraient pas de mal même si elle ne connaissait pas encore Mihawk, il était froid mais il ne devait pas être méchant.

Les années passa, Mily avait alors à ce jour 18 ans, elle venait de fêter son anniversaire avec sa famille qu'elle adorait plus que tout. Elle était heureuse malgré les quelques personne qui se moquait d'elle en disant qu''elle avait deux père mais elle en était fière et le montrait. Elle était scolarisé peu après son aménagement, elle avait réussi à se faire des amis de son âge qui l'avait accepter comme elle était. Elle se rappeler aussi de tout son passé sans exception et elle n'en souffrait pas. La blanche garda précieusement tout les souvenirs qu'elle accumulait dans sa mémoire, de toute petite, à son réveil de coma, à maintenant. C'est en ce jour d'anniversaire qu'ils c'étaient rendu tout les trois à un cimetière où était enterrer Anne, elle avait réussi à trouver son emplacement en retournant à l'hôpital demandait des informations sur cette dernière au directeur. Elle déposa un bouquet de fleur avant de repartir sous les taquineries de son père Shanks et les sourires amuser de Mihawk.


End file.
